Pride and Prejudice
by Summer's End
Summary: In a tangled web of pirates, gypies, and secrets, there are few who can tell friend from foe. One's best friend could be there demise, and enemies could save your life. Whether it be journey or destination, you must enjoy it while it lasts...
1. Chapter 1: The 'Individualist'

**A/N: Hey it's Summer again! You might have read another of my fics That Was Then. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**It is set when Aang is on Zuko's Ship for the first time. When he is escaping to be exact. Just so you don't get confused.**

**R&E!( Read & Enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Nick does. I do however own this plot line and my OC.**

_If you judge people, you have no time to love them._

**Chapter One: The 'Individualist'**

"What is that?" The confused prince of the Fire Nation asked as he looked up to see something big and furry flying directly towards his ship. All of his men were currently busy trying to re-capture the escaped prisoner – the Avatar.

But Aang was not the only prisoner to escape in that few minutes of chaos. As Appa landed on the deck of the ship Sokka saw a girl of about fifteen run out from below deck. She looked as though she could be from the Earth Kingdom, she had the tan skin and straight black hair, but she was not dressed like an Earth Kingdom girl. She wore baggy blue pants, a bright yellow tight fitting shirt, a green jacket that didn't cover her stomach but had long sleeves, a purple bandana was tied around her head, and a very fat orange belt hung across her hips though her pants had no belt loops. She also had on a couple beaded necklaces and bangles on her wrists. He also noticed a pair of Dao Broadswords strapped across her back. There was no time to worry about her however, there was some Fire Nation heads to knock.

Later… 

The three of them were flying away from the somewhat destroyed Fire Navy Shipwhen Sokka suddenly remembered the girl he had seen earlier.

"Aang, was there an Earth Kingdom girl in the prison hold while you were down there?"

"Well, I never actually got down there, why?" Aang answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw a girl running out from below deck as we landed. She looked like she didn't belonged there, like she was a captive or something."

"So she was Earth Kingdom?" Katara asked.

"Well, I couldn't tell. She had the same skin tone and hair, but she didn't dress like Earth Kingdom. She had a bandana around her head and some weird necklaces and lots of bracelets."

"Maybe she was an individualist." Katara said defensively.

"Finally someone gets it!" Said a voice out of nowhere.

"Ahhh! Who was that?" Sokka said, grabbing his boomerang.

"The 'Individualist'." A girl said, poking her head up through their pile of stuff.

"Where did you come from?" Sokka said, looking rather ridiculous with his boomerang still in mid-throw.

"From the Fire Navy ship. You saw me apparently. They raided my village looking for the Avatar. When I told him that the Avatar was dead and to leave our village alone, he kidnapped me and said he could use another servant on his ship. But luckily your friend there caused enough commotion that I was able to sneak out and onto Fluffy here." The green-eyed girl answered.

"So where are you heading?" Aang asked the strange girl.

"Anywhere. I don't care as long as it's away from those creeps."

"Can we take you back to your village?"

"I don't think so, besides I wouldn't want to slow you down."

"Hey, do you wanna travel with us? It would be nice to have another girl." Katara asked hopefully.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Well Aang needs to master water, then earth, then fire right?" Katara asked in Aang's direction.

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you could master waterbending!"

"We could learn it together!"

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock a few Firebender heads on the way."

"I would like that, I would really like that."

"Then we're in this together."

Later… 

"Oh yeah, what's your name anyway?" Aang asked the up-til-now nameless girl.

"Danielle, but you can call me Dani for short, who are you're friends?"

"This is Katara, and that's Sokka."

"Howdy." Dani said in their direction. All she got back though was a small smile from Katara.

"Please excuse my brother," She said, gesturing at Sokka, "It takes him awhile to trust new people."

"No worries. I know people like that too. So anyway, do we know how to get to the North Pole?"

"Sure." Said Aang coming over with a map. "But before we learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to here, here, and here…"

**TBC**

**Quick Quote:**

"_**The only thing better than finding something you were looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain."**_

_**-Iroh (The Waterbending Scroll)**_

**A/N: I hope you like it so far! Please review they are always greatly appreciated even if they are flames. More to come soon!**

**Preview of Chapter Two:**

On the ship she went by Auralee, but everywhere else she was know as The Pirate Princess. No one but her ship mates new her real name, and she didn't plan on letting anyone else in on the secret. Names were a powerful thing. She had learned that the hard way.


	2. Chapter Two: Sarcastic Apology

**A/N: This one switches to Zuko and Terra (Read That was Then). I know there is a huge gap from when That was Then left off until now, but you don't need any of that, and I will put some of it in here if I can.  Terra's appearance is still the same, accept her eyes are normal. They are yellow/gold still, but they have the white. I just didn't like the way they were before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Nick does. I do however own this plot line and my OCs.**

_Without friends, no man would choose to live, although he has all other goods._

**Chapter Two: Sarcastic Apology**

"Dig the ship out and follow them!" The enraged Prince of the Fire Nation yelled at his crew, "As soon as you're done with that…"

"Um, Prince Zuko?" Terra asked, coming up from below.

"What now!"

"Well, you know that girl we captured near Kyoshi? She kinda, escaped too…" Terra braced herself for the outburst and sure enough:

"WHAT! How could you let her escape too! All of you people are worthless!" He yelled before storming off to his room. Terra sighed. This was not turning out to be a good day for the Prince.

Iroh walked up behind her and sighed as well.

"Sometimes I just don't understand my nephew. He should know by now that his father does not want him home."

"I know," Terra began slowly, carefully choosing her words, "He just, wants to believe that his father loves him. He wants it so much, It's kind of like a distorted truth to him."

Iroh grunted in reply. He knew that this was true, but it hurt to hear it out loud.

- - - - -

Auralee sighed as she felt the salty sea breeze on her face. Her 'family' were pirates and they had just set sail once more to find a new place to sell their 'traded' merchandise. She had lived on the pirate ship _The Half Moon_ since as far back as she could remember. She was the only person on the entire ship that had been there that long. She had seen numerous captains, first mates, and ship hands killed or replaced over the years. Not many could last long on a pirate ship. She had sun darkened skin and her once dark hair had become bleached to a soft brown. Her liquid blue eyes matched the ocean she loved to sail and she always carried a sword at her side.

On the ship she went by Auralee, but everywhere else she was know as The Pirate Princess. No one but her ship mates new her real name, and she didn't plan on letting anyone else in on the secret. Names were a powerful thing. She had learned that the hard way.

- - - - -

Terra knocked softly on the Prince's door.

"What?"

"Um, can I come in?" She asked.

"Fine." Terra opened the door and went in to him meditating but the candles were somewhat out of his control. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You kinda, blew up on me earlier." Terra said, sitting down beside him.

"Of course I blew up! I lost the Avatar and that Earth brat in a matter of minutes! The avatar is my ticket home Terra. You know I can't get back without him."

"I know, but shouldn't you at least be happy that he is in fact alive? I mean, he could have been dead for all we knew. We have months before the comet arrives. That's plenty of time to catch him. Next time, we just won't underestimate him."

"You don't understand! You didn't lose everything you had! I was a _prince_, you were a _slave_ Terra! I lost _everything_,you on the other hand, had _nothing _to lose!" Zuko exploded.

"Nothing! Zuko I could have _died_ because I saved you! I had a _home_, a _family_, I mean, maybe they weren't related to me, but they were the best I ever had! _Don't_ tell me that I had nothing to lose!" With that, she stormed out of the room, almost running in Iroh.

Later… 

There was a knock on Terra's door.

"Enter." She said angrily. It was Iroh.

"I have just been speaking with Prince Zuko. He is very sorry for the things he said to you."

"Yeah and Zuko's father really loves him and Azula has stopped being a bitch." Terra said sarcastically.

"Alright, so I couldn't get my nephew to apologize, but that doesn't mean –"

"What? You think that he really is sorry deep down inside or something? No. He changed. That scar… when his father gave it to him, he took away the real Zuko that we knew when he was 14."

"I know." Iroh said, defeated. "I have just hoped over these two long years that maybe, maybe we could bring the old Zuko back. He is like a son to me. I hate to see him so angry at everyone and everything he used to love."

"Just two years? Man, it seems like eternity…"

- - - - -

"Land ho! " Came the watchman's cry from the crow's nest.

"Finally." Said one of the newer crew members who was not used to being out at sea for such long streches of time. "I just hope we don't get anything stolen like that last group the docked here did. What was it, a glass monkey?"

"Yeah, but nobody ever steals from us 'cause we got Princess P!" Said another that was a bit more experienced. Auralee smiled to herself. People everywhere feared Princess P. The other pirates of the sea envied her skill and the fright that her name induced.

"Alright maties! Put 'er in! We got work to do 'fore nightfall!" The Captain yelled.

**TBC**

**Quick Quote:**

"_**And also, Momo could talk, you said some very unkind things."**_

_**-Sokka (The Storm)**_

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Preview of Chapter Three:**

"Fire Nation." Dani whispered, staring at the mask half covered with snow. It had a sense of foreboding about it. Just looking at it there made them shiver.


	3. Chapter 3: The Weirdest Family

**A/N: Well here's chapter Three! R&E!**

**Disclaimer: I own Dani and the plot. Nothing else.**

_Take my hand dear friend, and lead me from this place. Chase away my doubts and fears, Wipe the tears off of my face._

**Chapter Three: The Weirdest Family**

Dani yawned. They had been flying for two days straight. They were all tired, not to mention hungry.

"Guys when are we gonna land? I'm starving!" Sokka (naturally) said.

"Oh you'll live Meathead." Dani snapped getting more and more aggravated with the water tribe boy every minute.

"We're almost there anyway. Please just stop fighting." Aang said from his place on Appa's head.

"Aang, before we get there there's something we need to talk about." Katara said, trying to change the subject.

"What is it?"

"The Fire Nation is ruthless, they killed my mother, they could have done the same to your people.

"Just because no one's seen an Airbender for a hundred years doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all."

"You don't understand-" Katara began.

"No you don't understand. The only way to get to an Air temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison."

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see."

Later… 

"There it is! The Southern Air Temple."

"Wow, Aang it's amazing!" Katara said, craning her neck to get a better view of the huge temple.

"Its beautiful." Dani said.

"Do you think there's any food there?"

Later… 

Appa landed at the Air Temple and Aang started running around everywhere, leaving Katara, Sokka, and Dani to unpack. Dani was walking past the giant fluffy monster carrying sleeping bags when the bison let out a giant sneeze, covering her with green goo.

"EWW!" She yelled, "That is GROSS! EWW, EWW EWWWW!"

"It'll come out." Aang said finally coming to help them. Then Sokka burst into laughter. Katara and Aang soon joined him and Dani, realizing how ridiculous she must look began to laugh as well.

Later… 

"You're one of the first outsiders to ever see an Air Temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara was saying to her pigheaded brother.

"Hey I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

"And that's were me and my friends would play Air Ball, and over there is where the bison slept and…" Aang sighed.

"What's wrong Aang?"

"It's just that this place used to be filled with monks and lemurs and bison, now there's just a bunch of weeds.

"So, this Air Ball game, how do you play?"

Later… 

"Wow," Dani said to Katara, "This is the first nice thing I've ever seen Sokka do."

"Well, he is a nice guy once you get to know him, like I said, it will just take him a while to trust you. I would have thought he'd of learned his lesson with Aang, but he can be stubborn sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Dani laughed. She shook her head and looked around at the boys.

"Aang seven, Sokka zero." Aang said happily.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka groaned.

"Well that's what you do for you friends." Dani told him.

"Hey you guys, check this out." Sokka said, sounding much more serious now.

"Fire Nation." Dani whispered, staring at the mask half covered with snow. It had a sense of foreboding about it. Just looking at it there made them shiver.

"Hey Aang…there's something you need to see."

"What is it?" Aang asked, but before he could get close enough Katara took pity on him and cover the mask (as well as Dani and Sokka) with snow.

"Just a new waterbending move I learned."

"Nice one, but enough practice we have a whole temple to see."

Sokka and Dani were digging themselves out of the snow with looks that said 'why did you do that?'

"You know, you can't protect him forever."

Katara just followed Aang without saying another word. Sokka and Dani looked at each other as Katara's back was turned.

"What happens when Aang figures it out himself?" Dani asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, let's just hope we never find out."

They got up and followed the other two who were standing at a statue.

"Sokka, Dani, there's someone I want you to meet. Monk Gyatso. He was my teacher and guardian person." As Aang got a look of far away memory on his face Sokka went to snap him out of it, but Dani and Katara pulled him back.

"Just let him have a minute. Take some time to look around you, this place is incredible." Dani whispered to him.

_Later… _

"LEMUR!"

"Dinner!"

Katara and Dani smacked their foreheads as the guys both started chasing the little white lemur.

"Ten to One says Aang beats Sokka by a mile." Dani said

"Well, I don't know, Sokka's pretty hungry and he will do some extreme things to get food. Look at all these statues. I can't believe that Aang had all these past lives."

"Yeah," said Dani, getting up. "I wonder if he can remember anything from any of them, maybe that could help him learn the elements faster."

"I don't think so, I've read about this before, each life is like the other ones never happened." Katara explained.

"That is just so weird."

"Hey, look at Roku, his eyes are glowing!"

"Aang!" The two girls said together.

They ran out the way Sokka and Aang had and in a side room they found the two of them. Aang was glowing and Sokka looked scared to death.

"It's his Avatar Spirit! He must have triggered it!" Katara yelled over the wind that the Avatar was creating. "I'm going to try to calm him down."

"Well do it before he blows us off the mountain!"

Katara got as close as she could to the Airbender and started talking to him, "Aang! I know this is hard; I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. But you still have a family! Sokka, Dani, and I, we're your family now."

Aang lowered to the ground and stopped glowing. They ran to him as soon as they knew he was all right.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you." Sokka said, putting his hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Well, this is certainly one weird family." Dani said looking at all of them, "The Avatar, a Water Tribe girl, a Meathead, and-"

"And a Hippie from the Earth Kingdom." Sokka finished.

"And don't forget the flying bison." Katara added.

That was when the lemur came back holding a bunch of fruit which he put in front of Sokka like some kind of offering.

"Looks like you've made a new friend Sokka."

"Can't talk, must eat."

Later… 

"Well everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family." Aang said holding out the lemur.

"The family that just keeps getting weirder." Dani muttered.

"What are you gonna name him?" Katara asked. Just then the lemur jumped from Aang's arm to Sokka and back again, but this time he had Sokka's fruit. Everyone (except Sokka) laughed at this.

"Momo." Aang said.

So they all climbed on to Appa and set out again for much more adventure awaits them.

**TBC**

**Quick Quote:**

"**_My life will be calm and happy and joyful!"_ **(Kicks rock, comes back and hits him)** _"OW! That doesn't prove anything!"_**

_**-Sokka (The Fortune Teller)**_

**A/N: Please Review They _are_ read and loved!**

**Preview of Chapter Four:**

"So do I. I cannot think of anything other than weapons that we have here that is of any value, but then again, weapons might be the worst thing to give them. But either way, she is a girl. No girl will steal from me and get away with it."


	4. Chapter 4: A Pirates Morals

**A/N: Chapter Four Everyone! R&E! And Thank you tons to ****kaoakikana for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, if I did there would be more characters in it. Lots more.**

_Friendship is like a breeze, you can't hold it, smeel it, taste it, or know when it's coming, But you can always feel it, and you'll always know it's there, It may come and it may go, But you always always know,_

_It will be back._

**Chapter Four: A Pirate's Morals**

_The Half Moon_ pulled into port at noon in the small coastal town of Latriiu. This village also contained a Fire Nation Naval Base, but the Pirates were not involved in the war so it made little difference to them. The Pirates didn't care where people were from or what side they were on as long as they could sell and trade to them. In fact, they even had a one or two Fire Nation in the crew.

The Pirates began to straighten up their wares and get them ready to be sold. Auralee decided to get off the ship and stretch her legs. Once she stepped onto solid ground for the first time in months, she nearly fell. She regained her balance quickly and got her land legs shortly after with much experience. Just then, a very battered Fire Navy ship pulled into the port.

- - - - -

"Uncle I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to lose his trail." Prince Zuko said, once their ship had pulled into the small harbor.

"You mean the avatar."

"Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive, every Fire Bender will be looking for him."

"Looking for who?" It was the last voice in thw world Auko wanted to hear:

"Captain Zhou."

"Actually, it's Commander now." The ugly man said. "Your ship has taken a good amount of damage."

"Yes…Uncle! Tell Commander Zhou what happened."

"It was incredible." Then Iroh added in a low voice, "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes, right in to an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Really, you must regail me with all the trilling details. Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko said as he started to walk away."

"Now Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhou your respect." Iroh said, he beagan to walk away with Zhou saying, "Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko's fists flames, but he followed his Uncle none the less.

Inside Zhou's Tent… 

"So, General Iroh, did you hear that _The Half Moon_ has docked here?"

"The ship of the Pirate Princess?" Iroh shivered as the feared pirate name was spoken. "I would watch yourself then Zhou. They say she can steal anything from anyone. I hope you don't have anything that they would want."

"So do I. I cannot think of anything other than weapons that we have here that is of any value, but then again, weapons might be the worst thing to give them. But either way, she is a girl. No girl will steal from me and get away with it."

"Anyway, once we capture the…"

- - - - -

Auralee smirked. She was listening to a conversation being held inside one of the main tents at the Fire Nation Base. Some old man named Iroh had said her name and she could tell that everyone in the room feared it. Even though this Zhou guy said different, she could hear the fear in his voice. That was the way it should be. Fear is on of the greatest powers. That was what her old mentor Myuu had always told her. He had been the Captain of _The Half Moon_ ten years back. She had been only five when she came, but they brought her up to survive the life of a pirate. _I guess Myuu taught me well, seeing as Princess P. is now one of the most feared names in all the great seas!_

She turned back to the tent and continued to listen…

- - - - -

"Come Uncle, we're going." Zuko said and walked towards the door. He was stopped however by two guards. One of them spoke to the Commander.

"We interigated the crew as you ordered. It seems Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

Zhou came up behind Zuko and said with a smirk, "Now tell me, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

- - - - -

Auralle did not know who these men were, but she already hated the 'Commander Zhou'. It seemed to be smart and she repected that, but it was the way he used that smart that bothered her. Sure she was a pirate, but pirates have morals too. Number One was never steel from someone with less than you. Yet that was exactly what the Zhou guy was doing. He had hundreds of ships and men, but he chose to pick on this Zuko person who had only one small very torn up ship and few men. It went against everything Myuu had taught her, and she planned to do something about it. What that something was, she did not know, but as always, she would think of something.

**TBC**

**Quick Quote:**

"_Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while and I was thinking, maybe we could do an activity together?"_

_-Sokka (The Waterbending Master)_

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Preview of Chapter Five:**

She glanced at the wall behind the younger boy and could have sworn she saw a pair of golden eyes looking down on the two men from a vent.


	5. Chapter 5: The Eyes at the Agni Kai

**A/N: Chapter Five Everyone! R&E!**

**Disclaimer: Think about it… I have 3 Ocs right now on **

_To be nobody but yourself in a world that's doing its best to make you somebody else, is to fight the hardest battle you are ever going to fight. Never stop fighting._

**Chapter Five: The Eyes at the Agni Kai**

Auralee snuck into th arena. It was sunset and the two firebenders from earlier were about to have the Agni Kai. She had listened to the men talk for a few mintues more and had heard them plan this. She saw the too men face eachother in the rink and had a good idea of who was who. The bigger man had servants and people with him, while the other boy only had a short old man. She glanced at the wall behind the younger boy and could have sworn she saw a pair of golden eyes looking down on the two men from a vent. She blinked and they were gone_. I guess it was just a trick of the light. _She thought to herself, and returned her attention to the fight below (She was hiding in the royal's stand).

"This will be over quickly." The older man, who she assumed was Zhou, said as he turned to face Zuko.

- - - - -

Terra watched for the second time in her life as Zuko turned to face a master bender in Agni Kai. _Why Zuko? Why do you do this to yourself? _She thought as she watched her best friend try and fail to hit Zhou with multiple fire blasts. Iroh was shouting advice to his nephew as Zhou knocked him to the ground. From her place above the fight, she could she pain of memory in the prince's eyes as the commander was about to deliver the final blow. He was stopped, however, and knocked backwards as Zuko gathered all he stregth and advanced on this hated man. Zhou fell on his back and had the prince's fist in his face in the blink of an eye.

"Do it!" Zhou yelled and prepared for the scarring blow, but it didn't come.

- - - - -

Auralee left as Zuko and his Uncle walked out of the sparring rink. She had learned enough, they would not trade with this "Commander Zhou" He was ticky ad false and they did not need someone scamming them and shaming the name of the _Half Moon_.

When she arrived back at the ship, she went immediately to the captain's cabin. Auralee knocked on the door and received an "Enter."

She walked in and the Captain looked up.

"Auralee! What brings you here? Shouldn't you be out in the town with the rest of the crew?"

"No Cap, I think we should go. I've been spying on the Commander of the Naval Base all day and he is not the type we want to trade with. He could be a pirate himself, but for the lack of any morals what so ever."

The Captain nodded in agreement. Auralee didn't say much. She was more of the wait-and-listen-for-the-perfect-moment kind of person. So when she did speak up, everyone knew to listen to her.

"Oh," She added with a smirk as she walked out the door, "They're scared to death and won't admit it."

- - - - -

Terra got back to the ship right before Zuko and his uncle. As they approached she saw the faintest hint of that old smile on Zuko's face and couldn't help but smile a little herself. As he approched the ship, Terra came out and greeted them.

"So, how was your meeting with Commander Dumb-butt?"

"It was…" Iroh began.

"…None of your business." The Prince finished with his old scowl back again. He left his Uncle and Terra outside the ship and went to his room to meditate. Iroh watched his nephew go and simply shook his head.

"I don't know if Zuko would want me to tell you this, but actually, he had an Agni Kai with Zhou and-"

"Wait." Terra said with a mysterious smile, "Let me guess, Zuko was loosing, but then he went back to the basics and Zhou lost, but Zuko was too noble to scar him and then Zhou got mad."

"How did you-? What?" Iroh sputtered.

"What do you think? I snuck in and watched the whole thing." Terra said and laughed slightly as she walked back onto the ship.

**TBC**

**Quick Quote: **

"_**Who is this guy? Is he taller then me?"**_

_**-Sokka (The Serpent's Pass)**_

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Preview of Chapter Six:**


	6. Chapter 6: Prejudice

**A/N: Hey I skipped straight to 'Jet' because I couldn't find anything I could do with the others that wouldn't bore you. R&E! **

**Also, know that the ONLY reason that you are getting this update is because the lovely Nilikeye reviewed all of the chapters. Read her fic: How You Change, it's one of my favs. **

**Disclaimer: I own Dani and the plot line. Nothing else.**

_The very ink with which all history is written is merely fluid prejudice._

**Chapter Six: Prejudice**

"Wow you just took out a whole army almost single handed!" Aang said to the boy who had just saved their lives.

"Army? There was only like twenty guys." Sokka said, still mad at the taller boy for taking out all the guys that he was going to get himself.

"Actually I should be thanking you. We've been waiting to get them all day but we needed a distraction, then you guys showed up." The boy said.

"I'm Aang and the is Katara, Sokka, and-"

"Hippie!" The older boy cut him off. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Sokka asked looking from Jet to Dani.

"Yeah, I spent some time here a while back. I thought this place looked familiar."

"I'm Jet, and these are the Freedom Fighters Longshot, Smellerbee, the Duke, and Pipsqueak."

Aang went over to Pipsqueak but the others stayed back with Jet.

"Shall we?" Dani asked grabbing a rope that none of the others had seen before.

"We shall." Jet said grabbing two more and giving one to Sokka. Dani pulled on hers and she shot upwards into the trees. Sokka did the same, screaming as he went. He landed beside Dani and quickly got up to look at the amazing tree house.

"You lived here?" He asked her in amazement.

"For awhile."

"Why did you leave?"

She never got a chance to answer him though because Jet and Katara had landed beside them.

"Come on, I'll show you guys around." Jet said.

"Jet this place is amazing!" Katara said.

They started to walk across a bridge when Smellerbee and the Duke ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hippie! I can't believe it's you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we stopped in for a short while. We're traveling with the Avatar."

"So that's who that weird kid was."

"Yep. So how's business been around here?"

"Pretty good" Smellerbee answered. "We taken out about six groups like the one we did today."

"Wow, you guys are doing good!"

"So who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Sokka."

"Hi ponytail." The Duke said to him.

"Ponytail?"

"Everyone here goes by nicknames." Dani explained. "Yours is Ponytail I guess."

"And yours is Hippie?" he asked. She nodded. "Hey I was right! Back at the Air Temple I called you a hippie from the earth kingdom."

"Wow your physic powers amaze us all." Dani said sarcastically. "Come on, they should be having a celebration starting any minute now for their victory." With that she grabbed Sokka's wrist and half dragged him to the long table. From there she didn't need to pull him any more. He had seen food. Jet got up and made his usual victory speech, they ate, they talked, and Jet convinced Sokka to let them stay at least one more day.

"How did you know that would make him stay?" Dani asked later that night when only She, Jet, Aang, and Katara remained (Sokka had gone to check out the place where they would be staying for the night).

"Lucky guess." Was the answer. "Anyway we should probably be getting to bed, big day tomorrow."

"Night."

Aang, Katara, and Dani went to the room that they would be using. It was the same room Dani had stayed in when she had lived here.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." She said looking at the big mattress on the floor and the grass rug.

"Well, I guess we should get some rest." Aang said through a yawn. They all climbed into the bed and were soon fast asleep.

Later… 

Sokka woke with a start. He had fallen out of the bed, which really wasn't big enough for four people. He looked at the other three still sleeping. They had all rolled over to his end which was the only one not against a wall. It almost looked like they did it on purpose. Aang rolled into Dani who rolled into Katara who rolled into him hard enough to push him off the bed. They looked rather ridiculous all tangled up with each other. Aang's head was on Dani's stomach and his hand on Katara's. Dani's arm was underneath Aang and her other was under Katara. Their legs were all tangled together as well and if they hadn't been wearing different colors Sokka wouldn't have been able to tell whose was whose. He thought of pushing all of them out when he heard something. It sounded like music coming from far below them on the ground. He left the room to investigate. He silently swung down into some bushes below and looked out.

It was a gypsy caravan. There were seven carts all arranged in a circle around a fire. A couple of men were playing different instruments and more men and women were singing. Some of the women were rocking babies and most of the other men and women were dancing. They seemed nice enough but Sokka had heard enough about gypsies to know that they were nothing more than thieves and liars. His father had told him many stories about Waterbenders that had run into gypsies and they all ended with the same sentence: _Never trust a gypsy._ It was then that he noticed the variety of the group. There were people from all three remaining Nations, including Fire.

He had to get back and warn the others. The gypsies might be waiting for the perfect moment to come up and steal their valuables. Or worse.

When he got back into the room he quickly woke the others.

"Whazgoinon?" Dani asked sleepily.

"No but we might get captured if you guys don't get out of bed!" Sokka said urgently.

"Sokka what are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Gypsies! A whole camp of them right below us!" Sokka explained looking at the door as if expecting them to come barging in any second. They other three gasped. They had all heard the stories as well.

"What are we gonna do?" Aang asked, "Maybe we shook wake up Jet."

"No." Dani said quickly and detangled herself from her friends.. "How many are there Sokka?"

"Seven carts worth."

"Then we don't want a fight to break out. They out number us."

"But we have to do something! What if they come up here?" Sokka argued.

"Then we will fight them, but there's a good chance that they don't know this place is here." Dani said getting up and going outside to look down at their unwelcome guests.

"I don't like this…" Katara said.

"Don't worry, we don't have anything valuable enough for them to want anyway." Aang said.

"That's exactly what worries me. In the stories Dad used to tell us, if they didn't find anything valuable they kidnapped people – mostly girls."

"Don't worry Katara, I won't let them get their filthy thief hands on you if it's the last thing I do." Sokka said reassuringly to his sister.

"We don't even know of they know we're here." Dani said with a huge yawn. "Let's just go back to bed and see if they're still here in the morning.

So that was what they did, though Sokka was sure to not get the place on the end of the bed this time. So he made sure to get in before Dani.

But the Gypsy Caravan was not there when they awoke in the morning. It was as if it had all been some crazy dream, but there were definitely wagon tracks down on the forest floor.

**TBC**

**Quick Quote:**

_"Stealing is wrong." (Takes scroll back) "Unless it's from pirates!"_

_-Katara (The Waterbending Scroll)_

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Preview of Chapter Seven:**

**I haven't writtem this one yet, but it will be about 'The Storm' I'm pretty sure.**


End file.
